


What Gothamites and Metropolitans think about different things

by Ladydove121



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: GCPD, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham doesn't like intruders, Gotham rules, How Do I Tag, Metropolis (DCU), Metropolis is a Karen, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, how do you tag, my attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydove121/pseuds/Ladydove121
Summary: Light hundred two hundred word journalistic or reporter like blurbs about what the people of Gotham and Metropolis think and also how they react to different thingsUndergoing changes also I thought why not have Marvel in this as well
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. What do you think about Gotham

If you asked anyone who lived in Gotham for over 5 years what Gotham was like they would say

_“Gotham is rolling and loud yet calming thunder”_   
_“It's either soothing and calm nights or fearful nights”_   
_“It’s cloudy days and clear nights”_   
_“Gotham is exciting yet scary like a permanent haunted house”_   
_“It's like living in a haunted house you get used to it so much that any real haunted house doesn’t faze you”_

On the other hand if you asked anyone who lived in Metropolis what Gotham was like they would say

**“Gotham is horror”**   
**“It’s loud and booming thunder storms”**   
**“It's always cloudy days and nights no sunlight”**   
**“It's like a haunted house everything jumping out to grab you if you let your guard down”**   
**“You constantly have to live on edge”**


	2. What do you think of Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am biased so sue me (please don't I'm broke)

If you asked someone who lived in Metropolis for over 5 years what Metropolis was like they would say

_“Metropolis is like warm days and sunny skies”_

_“It's family picnics and barbecues”_

_“It’s baseball games on sunday”_

_“Metropolis is protected”_

On the other hand if you asked someone from Gotham what Metropolis was like they would say

**“It's bright”**

**“Metropolis is too relaxed for me”**

**“Metropolis is too calm some days”**

**“It's just huh i can't really explain it but being there somehow makes me feel inadequate”**

  
  



	3. What do you think of Superman

If you asked the adults of Gotham what they thought about Superman you would get this type of answer

_“Superman bah! So what if he's invulnerable i still have all my bets on the Bat if they fight”_

_“The Bat is better I got saved from getting mugged by him I doubt Superman does that”_

_“So what he flies i only hear of him when he takes down a robot or you know save people from bank robbers and gas attacks”_

_“He seems like an idiot some days”_

_“Boy scout”_

If you asked the children of Gotham the same thing they would just roll their eyes which is why we have no answers recorded from them

If you asked what the people of Metropolis what they thought about superman you would get a very different type of answer(please note that this is both children and adult answers)

**“Superman is awesome”**

**“No hero can beat him”**

**“He's super cool he can shoot lasers out of his eyes”Child**

**“He is incredibly strong all though he is rather elusive i can’t get an interview with him” (Guess who)**

**“Nothing seems to faze him”**


	4. Quick A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its early for one but hear me out

Hey guys so I know its very early for an Authors Note chapter but I feel like I need to tell y'all this book is under going renovations to the title and tags and to the chapters and upcoming chapters jut wanted to give you all a heads up please keep reading and commenting and subbing bye bye


	5. Angry text between 2 Gothamites 1 who is newly relocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was based off 2 A.M rambles and text ideas

Sleepis4theweak: NELLY HELP I HAVE A HOLE IN MY DAMN WALL!!!!

HammerTimeBitches: Lea what THE FUCK! its 10 o'clock wha the fuck do you want!

Sleepis4theweak: I just told you I have a hole in my wall you pompous weenie

HammerTimeBitches: Weenie really? but okay what happened because me and my team spent a lot of time rienforcing that house for you!

Sleepis4theweak: I knoooooow but I couldn't sleep yesterday so I was working on a late editing project in the living room when all of a sudden! 

Sleepis4theweak: I kid you not the damn blue boyscout is in my living room having just busted through my fucking wall so I do the normal thing and chuck my coffee cup at him!!

HammerTimeBitches: 😫😫😫😫😑

HammerTimeBitches: You are a damn idiot

Sleepis4theweak: STFU what would you do I didn't want to throw my work at him 

Sleepis4theweak: and it was late so I was on the verge of ass naked or well technically I was I was wearing one of your like mega large t-shirt

HammerTimeBitches: you're rambling that means it's bad what do you need really?

Sleepis4theweak: I need a hug and like a renovation team and oh my gosh I just moved here I don't have the cash to fix this😭😭😭

😭

HammerTimeBitches: you know what im on my way look at what damage there is and also see if you can get a lawyer

Sleepis4theweak: okay thank you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I may make this a little mid story if you all want it anyway hope you enjoyed bye bye~


	6. What do you think Metropolis' personality would be like if it was a person

If you asked people who lived in Metropolis to give the city a personality they would say

_ “I think Metropolis would be like a mom” _

_ “Maybe it would be the kind neighbor im not to sure” _

_ “Your friends mom the one that always offers you cookies” _

If you asked the people of Gotham what personality they would give to Metropolis they would say

**“OH MY GOSH Metropolis would be the over hyper soccer mom you know the ones”**

**“That one stuck up woman who always thinks shes better than others because her husband is a police officer”**

We also asked the teenagers what they would think but all we got was a chant of **“KAREN KAREN KAREN KAREN KAREN”** send help please its been 15 mins and they haven't stopped


End file.
